His Will To Live
by Blade of lava
Summary: Perseus Jackson was born to a Hawaiian goddess. Forced into a war between himself and the evil he has no choice but to get help from some mythologies he isn't fond of. Will they help or will he have to fight this rising evil on his own? First FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer...I do not own percy jackson or any Hawaiian gods**

"We can help you, Pele, your child will have many hardships in the future. Please let us help young Perseus," The man in the middle of the three figures softly said to the woman. He had shoulder length black hair and handsome features.

The beautiful caramel colored skinned woman shook her head vigorously and responded quickly, "I can't allow you to put my child through all of this pain, Kāne! Why can't he just stay here where no one can get to him?!"

She suddenly turned around and let loose a gust of wind that knocked the second man over. "Do not touch him,Kū!" She seethed at the scar covered man lying on the floor. She turned to Kāne and waved her hand as in _'Go on and explain.'_

"You just attacked the god of war, Pele. Because of that you get no explanation as to why I am taking your son. I shall give you ten minutes to implant powers into Perseus."with that he and Kū walked out leaving the third figure alone with Pele. With flowing black hair he was the most handsome of all.

As he walked toward Pele, she suddenly realized who this was and got slightly nervous. This was Lono, god of agriculture and one of the most powerful people in the universe.

"The Hawaiian deities grow weak, Pele. We need to give a portion of our powers to Perseus. He is the worlds only hope as of right now, with our abilities he will be stronger than one of those Greek Olympian gods. You could finally have a powerful child like you have wished for. I will leave you to give him his powers."

His speech left Pele in shocked silence, she could finally get what she has wanted for eternity. All of her other demigod children were weak and didn't know how to fight or use the powers she gave them. A thought popped in her head:

_ 'What if I give him memories to know how to use these powers?'_

Being the goddess of wind, lightning, and lava has some perks. One of those is being able to control fire and molten rock. Being able to melt rock with one thought is a very valuable technique while fighting large monsters or you want to end a fight quickly. The second is being able to fly along with using lightning. Throwing lightning while flying is the best thing to do if you can't fight close combat.

She walked over to her baby. She studied him for one last moment before she would have to give him up. She stared into his eyes; glowing red orbs that flowed like magma. They matched her eyes. As she put her finger up to his head and chanted in an ancient language she snapped her finger. A beautiful sword came into view.

The sword the color of molten rock was burning hot to the touch. It looked as though the metal was flowing. With an ivory handle that seemed to pulsate the most power she turned it into a bracelet and clicked it on her baby. 'Kumulipo,' thought Pele, 'My symbol of power, it shall give him more power than I ever could.' Just then the three men came back into view.

'Three of the four most powerful gods, the four gods.' Kū as the god of war was the best warrior the world has seen. Better than those petty greek gods and even some Norse gods. Lono is the god of agriculture but is very powerful. Now Kāne is a different story. He is the god of procreation. This means he can create this out of thin air. Because of that he is the most powerful god in Hawaiian mythology. Along with procreation he controls freshwater and healing.

Kāne stepped up to speak but was cut off by Kū, "Just take him already! He is needed for more important things right now. I understand we are taking him from a mother but it is needed for the safety of the future." With that he walked up and took Perseus out of Pele's hands and flashed away.

"I'm sorry, Pele, but it is necessary for him to train and become the best he can be," Lono whispered to her before he too flashed out. Kāne walked up to her and embraced her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"You are fading, young one. It is for the best that Perseus didn't know you." Kāne kindly spoke to her as she became transparent and suddenly exploded into golden light. The light was so intense that even Kāne had to look away. When he looked back she was gone. He looked up at the dark sky and said,"She lost her will to live."

Line Break

The four people reappeared on the rim of an active volcano. Kū laid Perseus down on the stone floor and walked to a giant throne room. Kāne and Lono both followed him to the center of the room where a huge hole resided. As they neared the pit they could see tons of lava;molten rock.

They intertwined their hands with each others and began to chant in an unknown language. Soon they were glowing a bright color, all different colors. Lono a bright green, Kū a dark crimson red, and Kāne a navy blue.

Three balls of energy the same color, came rushing out of their chests and towards little Perseus. They all screamed in shock as balls of pure energy slammed into him. Perseus glowed a bright orange before it turned black. The baby flew up into the still sleeping and streams of energy beamed out of him towards the deities.

"No, this isn't supposed to happen!" Screamed Lono as evil laughter echoed around the large cavern. Kāne, a being of procreation, was able to stop the beams that was sucking their energy from their body. But they were all incredibly weak from the vacuums like beams.

Kāne looked over to see Perseus glowing a bright green now. He gestured for his siblings to gather around Perseus. They all put a finger to his head and began chanting. The spell put walls around all of his powers until he mastered one of them. He will always be able to fight well due to the bless Kū gave him.

The three brothers were all transparent as they picked Perseus up and carried him over to the lava pit. As they neared the pit ku started to glow a bright golden color which caused the other two to look away. when they looked back he was gone. Lono screamed in emotional agony as his brother faded away and he too glowed a bright golden color and disappeared. Kāne was able to restrain from going fully golden long enough to say,"They have lost their will to live young Perseus, do not lose yours."

He threw Perseus into the pit of lava and exploded into bright light. The evil laugh echoed around the room before a figure solidifies from the shadows wearing a long robe and hood that covered his face."They just threw away their only hope at winning this war that is soon to come," the figure said this while laughing evilly.

**So this is my first FIC. I wanted to do a mythology that no one has done before. I've seen Norse mythology and Persian but never Hawaiian. Anyway review! Lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well here's chapter two. if you guys don't mind...review! It gives me some inspiration and ideas for the next chapter. And thank you guys for giving my story a chance. **

A mere infant floated in a pool of bubbling hot lava. The child was wrapped in a cocoon of pure energy, and was heading towards the core of the Earth. Many people don't know that the core is, in fact, home to the Greek Tartarus – yes, I mean the pit where all of the monsters and defeated immortals go. This was where the Hawaiian demigod was headed.

The child floated toward the cliff, gradually getting closer and closer to the sheer drop. Quite suddenly, however, a large orange hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched the baby out of the currents. The child was gently cradled in the arms of its saviour, and while the baby was taken back to the safety of the shore, we finally got a good look at the man.

He had orange skin that had a slightly luminous glow to it, and lava filled eyes which danced and burned. But his smouldering eyes were also filled with years' worth of wisdom, and the smile he gave the baby was one of deep sympathy and understanding.

When he reached the shore, he carefully set the baby down on the rocky ground, and made a clicking sound with his tongue. He stood for a while, waiting, until two figures shimmered into existence in front of him. The first, a beautiful woman, with long flaming hair adorning her blazing features. The second, a man with a crew cut and orange skin, also. They were holding hands as though they were a couple.

The first man looked at the second man with hard eyes.

"Ahe," the first man said, nodding at the other, who was stood opposite him. "I have felt a disturbance in the power of Hawaii. Our queen has been taken away from us, forever. She faded away, along with the three brothers; meaning there is no godly blood left on this earth – except for this child."

He pointed to Perseus, who was still cocooned in orbs of energy. "This young child is the last line of blood for Hawaii. If he dies, we all fade into nothingness. Because of this we must train him to control and use his powers: but only his lava powers. They are the most important."

Ahe looked thoughtful for a second before he spoke.

"What about his combat skills?" he asked. He figured that since the child was going to be the last of the Hawaiian bloodline, he should at least be able to fight.

"Only few of us can fight well. You and I are getting old and we would not be able to last long enough to train him when he is of age."

Ahe looked shocked at this answer.

"But Hanale, how will he survive without proper training?"

"He will find his way to the them, Ahe! The Night Warriors will teach him everything that we cannot!" Hanale snapped. He was getting frustrated with the constant questions about his decisions.

Ahe, seemingly missing his frustration replied, looked even more shocked at this. He had clearly not expected this answer.

"No! You cannot allow him to go there. It's too dangerous; they could think him as prey, or worse, an enemy! I will not allow you to send him there." He stood in between him and the baby. The woman was looking between them as if she couldn't pick who to side with in this altercation.

"I am your master and you will listen to me!" Hanale roared. "He is our only hope and if he cannot survive them, then it is quite certain he will not survive in the real world." He said this a lot more calmly than before. Ahe glared at him for a second before glancing at the woman.

"Come, my love, when he gets his head into it we shall speak again." He started to walk away before realizing she hadn't moved towards him – rather, she had moved towards Hanale.

"What are you doing, Tadita?" Ahe asked, with confusion and anger showing upon his face.

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes and softly spoke,

"I agree with Hanale. The child is our only hope and we have to train him, in any way we can, and in the best way possible. Please, you must stay and help." Her eyes were tearing up by now as she glanced down at the child who was no longer wrapped in the energy orbs. His eyes were open, still a rolling pit of molten rock, and his face held an expression of endearing, childlike curiosity. Ahe lowered his head and walked towards them.

Line Break

Four years later

"Focus, child," a beautiful woman with orange skin and beautiful eyes that matched the child's said. "That is all that is needed to channel this power through you, Perseus."

"But mommy, I can only move around a little bit of the lava." The woman cringed as Perseus called her 'mommy'. The reason for that was because his actual mother was Pele, but of course, he did not know that. Pele was the goddess of lightning, wind and lava. She had faded and Perseus had been drifting along in the molten river towards the cliff, when their leader had plucked him out and saved him from gliding over the edge.

"I want to be like you and dad and even uncle Hanale! All of you can move the lava and make it hard with a snap of your finger," he said sadly.

She went over and hugged him tightly. "My baby, you need to practice. In a few years you will be even better at this than all of us."

Line Break

2 years later

Perseus stood on the edge of a crater on a tall volcano. With a snow covered peak it was a beautiful sight to behold. He stood there with his arms spread out, a stance of grace and control. However, at only six years old, his tiny frame looked peculiar in such a pose.

Beads of sweat were pouring down his forehead as he screwed up his in concentration. All of a sudden a guttural scream came from his mouth and lava exploded through the cone of the mountain.

Below the surface three figures sat in a pool of lava, stunned. A man spoke first. "He is powerful Hanale. He just made an extinct volcano active. Not even minor lava gods can do that! He is only six; I wonder what he will be able to do when he is grown?"

Line break

Six years later

"You have made great progress in your powers, young one. Now it is time for me to send you off." The elderly man in the middle said. This was Hanale, who had aged quite a bit since their master's death.

Perseus was confused; he thought he was going to live his life with his family. "But uncle, where will I go? I don't want to leave my mother. I don't want to leave you or dad."

"I think it is time to tell you something," he sighed deeply.

"Your mother was a very special person and a powerful woman too. She was a goddess. She was the goddess Pele. As you know through your teaching, she was the goddess of wind, lightning, and lava. She gave birth to you, but we found you and -"

Perseus cut him off with a loud cry.

"Why did you keep this from me? I thought we were a family! I know I am acting irrationally, but this is our master we are talking about. You never said she was gone!"

Completely ignoring him, Hanale continued with his story

"Two powers of yours were locked, along with the powers of your patrons. You were always able to fight but we never trained you. To unlock these powers, you must go." He simply stated.

"Go where, uncle?" Perseus yelled at him in frustration.

"To the realm of the Night Warriors."

Perseus looked at him, the complete confusion and hurt shining in his eyes, clearer and brighter than the light of day. Perseus looked at Hanale in horror, thinking miserably:_ what did I do to deserve this?_

_**Remember to review. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. I would also like to thank Raceman1234 for helping me out with some ideas. I would also like to thank EatSleepReadWriteRepeat for editing these few chapters. Remember to review.**

Perseus trudged through the thick, burning lava towards the sheer drop of the cliff. Muttering curses about his master, he eventually reached the edge._Stupid mission, _he thought darkly_. _He propelled himself out of the vivid, glutinous substance, soaring through the air with ease. He focused all his concentration on the lava, and it immediately solidified into a murky, orange-brown rock. He landed roughly on the ground, just inches from the edge.

He peered over, and cautiously took another step forward; risking it to see what could possibly lie ahead. But what he saw caused his irritated, somewhat bored expression to rapidly morph into one of fear. He stumbled backwards in alarm. _I can't do this, _he thought, dread coloring his vision.

He stopped, angry with himself. Indecision and apprehension each in turn crossed his features, but a few seconds later, he shrugged his shoulders and walked back towards the cliff edge. "Ah, fuck it," he muttered under his breath. "What's the worst that could happen?" He took a deep breath, seeming to gather himself up, and then jumped without another moment's hesitation.

The fall lasted hours. Or so it felt to Percy. It in fact could only have lasted around twenty minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. Perseus took the time to think about what a stupid idea it was to jump off the cliff. That one moment of recklessness could now cost him his life – he had no idea where to go, and no chance of defending himself if anything dangerous came upon him.

His hand brushed against his pocket and he felt an object inside of it. He put his hand inside and his fingers brushed against a smooth surface. He grasped it, pulling it out of his pocket carefully. He studied it with interest, holding it out at arm's length: it was a beautiful dusky black with amber stripes going along it. He tried to remember where he got it, when it suddenly clicked and he blacked out to a memory.

_Flashback_

Perseus had just returned to his room from his father's, when a loud knock sounded on his door. Only three people ever came to his room: his 'mother', 'father', and 'uncle'. So when he opened the door, he was quite startled to find one of his uncle's servants at the door instead.

The servant looked at Perseus with cold eyes.

"Come with me, now." Perseus had no choice but to comply, as he knew that he stood absolutely no chance against this towering giant of a man. He followed him out the door, through twisting corridors and numerous doorways, until they finally reached a large set of double doors, made out of what looked like shiny black stone. They were intricately made, but being in a lava pit, had to be enchanted to keep from melting at such extreme heat. However, one design in particular stood out to Percy: three giant volcanoes, each of them getting struck by a bolt of lightning. There was a woman there; knelt at the base of the largest volcano, her hands spread wide, a look of intense concentration upon her striking features.

The servant noticed his staring and gave Perseus a look of sympathy, tinged with something else he couldn't quite place. "Yes, child, that is Pele – the mother of volcanoes, and the mother of you," he uttered softly to Perseus.

Perseus' head snapped toward him so hard it was a miracle that he didn't get whiplash. The servant gestured for Percy to follow him, and he did so, trailing after him through the huge doors. The room was just as decorated as the doors, with the same designs along the walls, except these were painted in vibrant colors rather than carved into stone, as they had been on the doors. Perseus caught sight of his uncle sitting in a chair made out of the same type of stone as the doors. Anything else would have burnt under his touch.

He turned toward him and signaled for him to come and stand by him. As Perseus made his way towards his uncle, he noticed a deep black stone, surrounded by orange stripes. Hanale spun around and looked at Perseus straight on the eyes. His usual facade wasn't upon his face, but rather a look of worry and unease.

His usual cold eyes looked down on the stone as he quietly spoke to Perseus.

"You have done well in your lava powers," He handed Percy the stone. The moment it touched his skin, it glowed slightly.

"This will guide you to the realm of the Night Warriors. You will know how it works, when the time comes. When you arrive, tell them you were sent there by The Three Gods."

Perseus gasped in shock. One must _never_ lie about the three gods. Even though they had faded, they had enough power to strike you down.

"I-I can't do that! What if they kill me?" he stuttered out.

Hanale smiled sadly at him.

"They would never dare hurt you..." He paused dramatically before continuing. "They are your patrons." Perseus was stared at his uncle in shock, unable to reply. Hanale just rolled his eyes and made a shooing gesture with his hands. "Now, young one, go. Go and find your destiny."

Perseus stuffed the stone into his pocket and sprinted through the doors. Hanale had always been the one with the dramatic flair. As Percy ran through the doors, Hanale sat there staring at where the child had been only moments ago. He stood up and started to glow; he couldn't tell Perseus that once he left, all of the lava spirits would fade.

_Flashback over_

Perseus awoke from the memory as he slammed onto the ground. He groaned in pain as he heard a few cracks. He got up; favoring his right side, as the left felt hurt, and he didn't know the extent of his injuries. He put the rock, which surprisingly had not fallen out of his hand, back into his pocket.

He looked around. It was a cavern of some sorts. It was large, with a ceiling at least forty feet high. There was a large whole in the ceiling, which he presumed was where he fell through. Caves that connected with the cavern were spread along the sides. Two large caves caught his eye; one on the right and one on the left. He contemplated this for a bit and decided to head towards the left one.

He traveled through the cave for at least ten miles before he realized he left his backpack at the pit. He groaned in annoyance. He continued to walk even though he was slightly hungry. He felt an oddly warm feeling traveling up his leg, and he looked down only to see his pocket a slight orange – the pocket with the stone in it. He took it out to find it glowing and giving off heat.

He continued to walk and the rock got warmer and warmer until it was scolding hot. He reached another large cavern. It was essentially the same as the other one, except it was darker, and Percy was unable to make out the edges. He stumbled to the middle in fatigue, and looked around, trying to figure out where to go next, when the rock became too heavy to hold.

It fell into a small indent on the floor. He reached down to get it but found he could not lift it. It glowed even brighter, until Percy had to shield his eyes. Through the gaps of his fingers, he could see that the stone had started to melt, turning into a stream of hot magma. The lava spread out in other indents on the floor until Percy was surrounded by a huge circle of lava.

As impossible as it was, the room grew even darker. He stood still; hoping whatever might be in the gloom wouldn't notice him. He watched on in trepidation and horror as dozens of shadowy figures rose from the ground. They all had gold eyes, except for one. It had bright blue eyes, which shone like a cat's in the dark. They were all dressed in golden armor – except for the one with the blue eyes. _Surprise, surprise,_ Percy thought. _He's wearing bright blue armor, too_.

He stepped forward like a leader would and stared at Perseus. His eyes bored through Perseus' lava filled eyes. In a voice wispier than a shadow's, he spoke. "Who are you?"

"I am Perseus and I was sent here," he said, feigning confidence. The shadow-man tilted his head to the side and said,

"And who sent you?"

Perseus took a deep breath. "The Three Gods."

The man gasped. Perseus took a look around and realized that most of the shadow like creatures had formed extra armor around their bodies. Weapons had appeared in their hands; ranging from swords, spears, and even a baseball bat with nails sticking out.

They all started to shout at the same time.

"Liar!"

"Kill him!"

And Percy was sure he heard on of them go, "Whaaaat?"

A spear materialized in the leaders' hand, and he pounded it on the floor. All talking instantly quieted down. He held the spear point to the defenseless child's neck. "You lie; they haven't sent a hero to us since the Greek gods came into power."

With the spear point still at his neck, Percy strived to say something which wouldn't anger them further. He didn't need that spear point going any further into his neck, thank you very much.

"They sent me. Where else could that rock have come from?" He was making a wild guess on this. He had no idea if it came from those gods or not but he was sure he felt a powerful connection with it. As if it came from his mother herself.

The leader looked at him and sighed. He did not withdraw the spear.

"Very well. Do you know why you are here?"

"I was told that you would be able to unlock my powers. They said you could also teach me to fight." Perseus noticed his slip when he said 'they'. Ahe told him not to mention them to this group.

The man smiled a smile that made Percy think he knew something that Percy didn't.

"Do you have any weapons, young man?" All hostility toward him was gone when he said this. A loud "No!" came from the back of the crowd. The man waved his hand and a layer of mist came drifting away from Percy's right wrist. Perseus looked down to see a bracelet that wasn't there before.

Perseus studied the bracelet. It had a volcano charm on it; what he didn't know – yet – was that it released power that made even the most powerful man fall on his knees.

"That," the man who Percy still hadn't asked the name of, said. "Is a very powerful weapon, one that has been clouded in a mist until it sensed its master was strong enough," he pointed at Perseus and said, "that master is you."

Perseus looked at him in astonishment, but instead of asking what he was supposed to do now, he decided to ask something he should have asked before.

"Uh…Who exactly _are_ you? And… Erm… Do you think you could…? You know…" Percy pointed at the spear point still touching his neck.

The man chuckled a bit and took the spear away from his neck. Percy exhaled in relief, and the man replied in a friendly manner.

_Talk about personality disorders, _Percy thought_. All terrifying one minute, all kind and fatherly the next!_

"My name is Kekoa, the first Night Warrior."

Kekoa showed Perseus how to transform the bracelet into a weapon – a sword. Percy nearly dropped his beautiful new sword in shock. Kekoa tried to touch the metal, but withdrew his hand immediately. The sword had burnt him. It appeared that it would only answer to its master, and its master alone. He smiled at the child, who had no idea of how powerful he would soon become.

Once Perseus got the hang of changing the bracelet into the sword, Kekoa said something that surprised Perseus.

"Now we start!" And he lunged at Perseus with his spear; a spear which Percy noticed had now turned into a long sword. Perseus instinctively parried the strike, and was met with another distinctive blow.

**Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Please remember to review!**

Percy lied on a large slab of stone, still and unmoving – his hands and feet were spread out, shackled to the stone beneath him. A man stood off to the left, just out of sight. With bright blue eyes and matching armor, he looked quite intimidating.

Percy's eyes snapped around wildly, as he wondered why he was in this place. He had been here for four years now, and had only recently turned sixteen. Through all of that time, nothing like this had ever happened to him. Sure, he was covered in cuts and bruises most of the time, and he'd occasionally been beaten to a pulp, when Kekoa had thought he needed extra preparation. But he was never trapped.

He looked over at the man in confusion.

"What is this, Kekoa?"

At this, the man started to chuckle.

"Perseus, so little you know about our training. This is what I like to call 'torture'!" Kekoa laughed manically at the mention of torture.

Percy tugged on the chains, yanking as hard as he could, but they would not move. He thrashed around in desperation, but it made no difference. He was unable to break free. He closed his eyes, realising he could do nothing, and his head slumped down as he looked at Kekoa in defeat.

"Perseus, I do apologize about this. But this is simply what is needed. You must experience this to truly become a ruthless warrior."

With that, he conjured a shining blade out of the shadows, and plunged it straight into Percy's shoulder.

He was tortured for days, weeks, and months, until he felt nothing.

Line break

Kekoa thrust his spear at Percy's chest. Percy swatted it away with the flat of his blade, and it narrowly missed his opponent's throat. The blade looked as though lava lived inside it – it was orange, for the most part, but the hilt was made of ivory and the blade was a deep, shadowy black. It seemed as though the lava hardened into rock at that point.

Percy countered it with a swipe at Kekoa's legs, which Kekoa swiftly leaped over, and while landing, swung the butt of the spear towards Percy. Percy looked up, his face a mask of calculation. He realised he had nowhere near enough time to raise his sword and strike, so he held up his hand, calloused palm facing outwards. The spear slammed into it, and rivulets of ruby blood came trickling down his arms. He did not flinch – he didn't even look at his hand. Instead, he jerked his hand backwards, and lunged forwards, his sword rapidly slicing upwards and coming to a rest just beneath Kekoa's chin. He then wrenched the weapon out of his trainer's hands, and tossed it to the side, while proceeding to do the same with his own. He dusted his hands as if he hadn't done anything more than make a sandwich, and he smirked at Kekoa, before seeming to remember that he was, in fact injured. He inspected his hand, and gave an indifferent shrug.

During his time here he had learned many martial arts, such as Kapu Ku'ialua – a Hawaiian martial art that's main focus was to break bones – and to kill. He had been taught more but this was his favourite, along with also being the deadliest.

He got in his fighting stance opposite Kekoa. They rushed at each other, Percy swinging his fist at Kekoa, while he in turn pushed the strike away and jabbed his fist at Percy's right side. Percy went all out after that. His fist swinging and his legs kicking, he managed to get Kekoa on the ground in an ankle lock.

Percy looked at his teacher with cold eyes.

"Do you yield?" he asked, coolly. Kekoa nodded his head in shame – this was the first time he had been beaten by his student.

Percy smirked satisfactorily.

He had so far beaten everyone who dared challenge him – all except for Kekoa, who always put up an extra fight when he fought against Percy. Percy didn't know why, but he was thankful for that. He had now beaten Kekoa, and if he could beat Kekoa, he was certain he could beat just about anyone.

Kekoa noticed his smile.

"Don't get too confident, child. There are always people better than you in everything. The trick is learning how to outsmart them. You need to notice how they hold their weapon or their stance. You must notice everything. That is a key part of winning a fight."

Line break

"It is time, my student." Those five words caused Percy to stare at him with a little hint of fear in his eyes. "You need to go back to the place in which you landed in this hell hole."

"How will I leave? The way out is too far up," he frantically asked Kekoa. Percy didn't understand why he had to leave that way, but he would follow any order that came out of Kekoa's mouth.

Kekoa ignored him and said,

"When you get there you will meet someone. All I can tell you is that she is important." Percy started to walk away before Kekoa called him back. "I almost forgot. I have something for you." He conjured a weapon out of the shadows and handed it to Percy.

It was a spear, a five foot spear with a shaft made out of kauwila, a species of tree that is used in place of metal and is so dense, it sinks in water. The point, a blue marlin bill, was fifteen inches long and had large tiger shark teeth going along the edges. Percy guessed the teeth were for severely maiming enemies, while the bill was for piercing.

"We have trained you in all sorts of weapons. You are best with a sword, but a spear comes close behind. This weapon isn't as powerless as it seems. It was the weapon of Kamohoalii, the shark god. If you plant one of these teeth in the earth and pour salt water over it, something shall grow. I do not know what it may be and for that I apologize. But I do know this. You must only plant it when in great need."

He looked Percy in the eyes and for the first time he had a look of sadness in his eyes. Percy knew it was because he was lonely, but he couldn't go to the underworld because it was his duty to train worthy heroes.

"I will miss you, Kekoa." Percy bowed his head, and then he looked up at Kekoa and nodded. Kekoa nodded in return, understanding and respect on his face. Percy spun on his heel and left with his spear.

Line break

He reached his destination with not an idea on how to reach his way out. Kekoa had said someone would show up but he didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out to the darkness.

A weak chuckling came from his left. Percy twisted in the air, while pulling a throwing knife from its sheath on his belt. He threw the knife with the sort of precision only a master could execute. It sailed through the darkness before it turned into lava right before his eyes.

He pulled out his sword Kahe, whose name meant 'to melt'. He stood in a defensive stance until a woman came out with flaming eyes – just like his. He felt peculiar – as if he felt a… connection with this woman.

She looked at him and smiled a warm smile. "My child, you have grown into a fine young man. Sixteen, is it?"

He stood there gaping at her. This was his mother? But his mother was supposed to have faded.

He looked at her, anger slowly building inside him.

"Don't lie to me! My mother is gone. She faded when I was a baby."

She smiled sadly at him and raised her hand. There was a tugging on his wrist. He looked down to see his bracelet trying to break free of his wrists. He unclasped it and it flew into his supposed mother's hand, turning into Kahe as it flew.

She tilted her head and said,

"Does this give you an answer to your question? As you can see, it still answers to its first master."

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mom?"

When she nodded he ran up to her and embraced her. "I thought you were gone." He murmured into the crook of her neck.

She closed her eyes.

"I am gone, my child, this is but a manifestation of my power. I have come here to help you get out of here. Go and stand in the middle."

He did as he was told and she snapped her fingers. Armor coated her body and she looked at him with eyes so sad that he thought she has been through the worst things life has to offer.

"I'm sorry, son." She lunged at him with his sword. This just made him angry. He raised his hands in the air and roared. It was filled with such anger and hurt, the volcano shook above him. He glowed a bright green; feeling unbound, pure energy course through his body. He turned to look at his mother and she faltered in her approach, staring at him with wonder and horror on her face.

He had three tattoos on his face. One, a sword, which appeared on his right cheek. The second, a cloud, with rain cascading down – this was on his left cheek. The last was on his forehead, and it was the sun. Each of his tattoos was a complete black; his eyes were iridescent with vibrant hues.

He pulled out his spear and lunged at his mother. As the two magical items clashed, a deafening clang rang through the air and the air around them erupted in golden sparks.

**Again, I'd really like it if you could review. I don't mind that much if you think it's bad. I just want know what I can do to make it better. Thanks.**


End file.
